lichen_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy
''High ranks '' Alpha- Highest rank int he pack, all members of the pack are to listen and are to respect the alpha(s) decisions. what the alpha says is law. the alpha can be challenged and if the challenger happens to win the pack shall be handed over to that said person and the original alpha shall lose his is or her rank and will become a new rank given by the new alpha(s) and betas. Beta- Second most high and respected rank, if the alpha isn't around the beta is the one you are to listen too. the beta is not a challenge-able rank and the only way to acquire such rank is through the hand off of the beta or the direct request of the alpha. Delta- the delta is the messenger of the pack. if both alpha and betas are off the delta(s) will be in charge and the members are to treat the delta as if they were beta when they are in charge. Gamma- Elders. The elders are to be treated with kindness and respect given that they are the wisest of the pack, if no Alpha, Beta, or Delta are on the Gamma will be in charge. Epsilon- Guardians of the pack, or guards. this is also a very respected rank seeing that they protect the outer borders of the pack and the entrance. The Epsilon will be the on in charge of the Alpha(s), Beta(s), Delta(s), or Gamma(s) are not around.they are to be treated with equal respect as you would give the Beta(s) Zeta- War generals. they take orders from the alpha in case of a war. The alpha may be the on to declare the war but the Zeta organizes and leads the troops (warriors) in a way the Zeta is Lead Warrior. Mid ranks Eta- Warriors, the warriors a-bid by the alphas orders and laws and will only take orders from the Zeta or the higher-ups. Kappa- Lead hunter, the Kappa leads hunting groups instructed by the higher ups. its the kappa's job to make sure the pack is well fed and have a balanced diet. Lambda- Hunters, hunters follow the Lota or Kappa into hunts. Theta- Lead medic. their rank is self explanatory. Lota- Medics. they have very skilled knowledge in herbology and healing. Mu- Peace keepers. the Mu(s) job is to keep the peace in the pack. Tau- Lead scout/spy. they Tau sneaks around the fellow wolf packs and or territory's and reports back to the Alpha(s). unlike Upsilon they get direct orders from the higher-up Upsilon- Scout/spy. same as tau but they get direct orders from the Tau Low ranks Phi- Pup sitters. their job is to watch over the pack pup when the parent(s) are not around. Psi- The un-ranked members of the pack Omega- .The lowest rank in the pack. usually the Omega gets the least privileges and is threaten horribly but in this case the Omega is treated equally but if the rank was given to a prisoner they can and will be treated with disrespect if chosen. Pups self explanatory.